


A intimate excerpt from the diary of Rose Lalonde

by Shitfacedanon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Bondage, Cum Swallowing, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Fucking, Recreational Drug Use, Spanking, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitfacedanon/pseuds/Shitfacedanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships no matter whether ashen or flushed in nature, all grow dull with time. And for a certain Rose Lalonde, things were about to get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First off I'm not sure if I really captured the essence of Rose or her spirit. Anyway this fic is really practice for me honestly so I hope if nothing else it's entertaining.

From The Personal Diary of Rose Lalonde. Entry 413.  
To any and all intruders who would dare to peek into this most personal tome of mine without my explicit permission, beware. Mercy will be spared for none and the harshest punishment will be meted out. Unless the individual who should happen to peruse this book is in fact a certain Kanaya Maryam, in which full access is not only given but in fact encouraged with the highest level of enthusiasm.

 

For the most part, my days spent with Kanaya had been of a rather innocuous and not entirely all that exciting nature. Though while things between us tended to be mostly quiet, there could still be the occasional moment of excitement. Though for most others, our little outbursts of merriment and playful action were, even at their worst rather pedestrian and all too much mundane. Nothing personal against Kanaya, but the majority of what she tended to consider scandalous would be taken by all but the most conservative of humans and even most trolls I suspect, in a rather harmless light. Now don’t get me wrong, kanaya is a rather attentive lover and matesprite. But before that special day the overwhelming majority of her so called “perverted” gestures of affection and more amorous inclined behavior was all too much, well, boring.

She would often surprise me. Mostly preferring to sneak up and wrap her arms around my stomach and rest her head against my own. Or I would be reading and unexpectantly, she’d walk up to me and place her face close and rub her nose against mine. And every time, she’d cover her mouth, giggle scandalously and act as if we’d just French kiss nude in front of a gaggle of young prepubescent school boys. And yes I will admit that the whole novelty of the thing was rather amusing and fun, and dare I even say… Romantic in its own way? The first few months of these little affectionate gestures were all so amusing and lovely to me. And like most couples, freshly having drank from the wine of infatuation, we grew drunk with those lovely early moments of flushed red love. Those simple little actions and gestures that come to accentuate the character and personality of that person you hold so close to your heart.

But much like a strong drink, the more you take in the more dull the effects become. And as time passed, all those so very lovely feelings and actions started to turn boring and uninteresting. Kanaya would keep up her little quirks and behaviors; ever still infused with that early puppy love we’d both come to know. Sadly as much as she herself was still invested in our relationship, I myself was not as devoted as I could and should have been. Merely giving a half-hazard or otherwise lazy return to her feelings. Now don’t get me wrong, I still very much loved her, and I’ll even acknowledge that I was at fault in how our relationship turned out. But as they say, varity is the spice of life and ours was at the time so very lacking.

Nonetheless, for whatever you could say of Kanaya, none could suggest that she was lacking in neither enthusiasm nor attentiveness, and after a while she did pick up on my unintended hints. At the time I should have known or been more aware of how hurt she seemed when I didn’t return her kisses or feelings with the same enthusiasm as I used to. How she’d look so crestfallen or disappointed whenever she pulled back after offering me a peck on the cheek or lips. Yet, even if I utterly flubbed our matespriteship, she certainly didn’t, and I was in for quite the wondrous surprise once she decided to step up her game so to speak.

As clichéd and overdone as the next few terms sound, it all started with our usual routine. I was fiddling with my usual experiments, mixing and stirring various alchemic and alcoholic brews for later consumption, when my darling Kanaya came upon me as unexpectantly as ever. She wrapped her hands around my waist, holding me tighter then usual, and proceeded to give me her usual peck on the cheek, this time with an additional sultry slow lick. “Why Rose lalonde, You Seem So Much More Tasty And Considerably More Appetizing Then You Usually Tend To Be. Why If I Had A Various Assortment Of Spices And Cooking Utensils And We Were Both In A Kitchen I Might Even Be So Inclined To Devour You Up.” Despite or perhaps even because of her awkwardly worded complement, I chuckled at her words. For some strange reason, I returned our usual kiss with greater enthusiasm then usual, maybe her extra effort put me in more enthusiastic mood then usual, maybe I felt I was neglecting my duties as a romantic paramour.

Whatever unknown reasons for my own greater then usual but still rather limited loving overtures, Kanaya seemed to take them with visibly greater joy. Giving off a great big beaming smile and a tighter hug then before, pressing and cuddling her face against my own like a tiny love starved kitten. Then rather unexpectently she pressed her nose against the side of my head, and inhaled deeply. She shivered a bit, in an almost erotic sort of way if I was to be honest. It was then that I decided to cease with my alchemic stirring and inquire as to why she was acting is such a queer and out of character manner. Kanaya responded as such. “Why Rose I Do Believe I Have Been Rather Neglectful In My Duties As A Matesprite And I Will Acknowledge That I Could Perhaps Change My Routine A Tad Bit More Often Then Usual. And Well I Want Our Relationship To Work And I Want To Inform You In Advance That I Am Perfectly Fine With Experimenting And Attempting Various New Types And Forms Of Romantic And Even Sexual Behavior And That Is Why I Am Going To Bite Your Neck And Inject Various Anesthetic Fluids Into You And Then Fondle Your Human Genitals In A Manner That I hope Will Get You Off Sufficiently.”

I barely had time to react before Kanaya sunk her fangs into my neck and injected me with some kind of narcotic. I gasped in surprise, dropping my flask in response and desperately trying to grasp hold of anything. But try as I might, Kanaya’s venom was simply too powerful for me, and soon I found my limbs grow weak and my body numb. Weakly I tried moving them, only managing to pathetically flail them about before I began to convulse slightly and pass out. As my senses left me, I felt my body being lifted by my vampiric lover, who proceeded to gather my wayward arms and legs and hold me as if I was some newborn babe, whispering and humming various loving encouragements to me.

As I felt Kanaya heave me up into a more comfortable carrying position, I heard her whisper these words right before I finally lost consciousness. “Oh My Darling Little Rose I Will Most Certainly Bury You In The Garden Of Pleasure And Joy And Love And Before The Night And Maybe Possibly The Day Or At Least Half Of It Assuming We Have Time Left Over Is Done I Will Make The Next Several Hours A Very Enjoyable Experience I Promise You That At Least I Hope And Wait I Think This Wait Dont Fall Alseep Yet Im Still Not Done Explaining My Metaphor Yet. Stay Awake A Bit Longer Damnit…” Whatever Kanaya had injected me with finally took hold and I passed out, ignorant of the fate that awaited me.

I awoke sometime later, feeling dazed and uncertain of my surroundings. As I attempted to move my arms I immediately noticed that I was bound to a comfortable wooden chair with an assortment of various bows and other brightly colored fabric of a soft and silk like texture. I also suddenly realized I had been stripped naked as well; and it was then that my patience for this little gesture, appreciated as it was, had reached its limits. I attempted to then call out to Kanaya or anyone else who might listen, only to hear my cries muffled by some apparatus; it would seem kanaya had gagged me as well. And so I sighed in resignation, my feelings of annoyance and frustration replaced by curiosity, specifically of my location and for whatever fate Kanaya had in store.

I looked around, trying my best to get as good a sense for things as possible. Surrounding me were various throw rugs and pillows, scattered around in a random fashion. Laying beside them were various piles of unused fabric and other sewing material, along with various brightly colored pots and vases of equally bright plants and flowers. The most notable feature was the rather alien looking pod which glowed within with a sickly bright green like substance of unknown make. Beside the pod was a tiny single pot, holding a single purple colored rose. It was unmistakably kanaya’s room and despite my current predicament, I couldn’t help but feel a pang of appreciation at the whole arraignment.

I then began to hear the light pitter-patter of feet and saw Kanaya walk in front of me, a mixture of nervousness and regret upon her face. She was dressed in a light mint green lacy corset with a large jade colored bow tied behind her, with matching stockings, panties and arm length gloves, each also adorned with a jade colored trim. In her hands she held a white riding crop with a mint and jade twirl woven into the handle and little miniature version of her bow at the base of the shaft. Kanaya then spoke, an apologetic tone in her voice. “Hello Rose I Hope You Are Not Too Uncomfortable With My Setup. I Was Hoping To Make Our Relationship More Exciting And I Thought I Had Prepared Everything Correctly But It Would Seem That I Still Have Yet To Fully Grasp The Intricacies Of Human Dating And Foreplay.”

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, trying my best to give an incredulous look as well as hoping to maybe get some answers out of her. Seemingly understanding me, Kanaya then brightened up; placing one hand on her hip and raising the other, whip in hand, as if it were a conductors baton. “Oh Do You Like It? I Had Read That Some Human Couples Apparently Prefer Restraining Each Other During Sexual Intercourse And While I Admit That I Am Perhaps Not The Most Suitable Person For The Role Im Meant To Play I Nonetheless Wanted To Try. I Hope Ill Be A Adequate… Dom I Believe Its Called.” I looked at Kanaya with a sense of puzzlement. I wasn’t quite sure if her outfit was merely the Alternian version of an S&M dominatrix or if she had merely attempted her own take on the outfit. Though I will admit that regardless it did look rather nice on her.

“Now Rose I Apologize For Rushing Into This A Bit But I Hope You Will Not Hold My Lack Of Tact Against Me.” She began walking towards me, trying her best to strut in a sexy manner, swaying her hips with each step in an exaggerated sort of way while gently slapping the palm of her hand with the crop. Then with a awkward yet cute attempt at sounding forceful she spoke to me, “Now My Darling Little Rose You Have Been A Very Unruly Woman And I Feel That Certain Erotic Disciplinary Measures Are In Order.” She scooted me over, placing herself on the chair while positioning myself on her lap, my bare ass free for any to see. Kanaya stammered a bit, apparently a little hesitant and not all sure what to do. “Now Uh, Rose. You Dirty Unwashed Prostitute. I Am Most Certain Its About Time To Punish You.” Gently she tapped the head of the whip against one of my cheeks.

“Did That Cause You Any Amount Of Pain That Would Ironically Also Be Pleasurable?” Sadly I found it neither particularly painful nor enjoyable. In fact while I did appreciate the effort she was putting up, I was also growing quite exasperated and figured if either of us were going to make any progress I needed to step in and give her a proper push forward. A little instruction so to speak. And speak I did, or mumble it more like. Catching her attention and luckily getting her to remove my gag.

“Oh Rose I Am So Terribly Sorry. I Forgot We Need To Discuss A Proper Safety Word In Case Im Hurting You Too Much. Perhaps Zazzerpan, Would That Be Acceptable?” I spoke back, “No Kanaya, I am rather certain I would like a different phrase. In fact I feel I must protest your technique as well.” Kanaya seemed a bit taken back by my words and a little crestfallen as well. I silently chastised myself, and attempted to give her an emotional lift as well as some instruction. “My Technique?” She responded, a hint of worry in her voice. I put on an air of formalness, “Why yes. A dom must be forceful, merciless. She must constantly remind the slave of their lack of worth. She is the master and her slave her property to do with what she wishes.” She perked up at this, her previous melancholic demeanor replaced now with an inquisitive one. 

“You just need a muse of sorts. Something to put you in the right state of mind so to speak.” I stopped briefly to collect my thoughts, trying to think of something that could perhaps push her in the proper direction. Then I remembered that annoying and persistent purple texted troll. Eridan I believe his name was. Kanaya and he seemed to have possessed a strong antipathy towards one another, and then there was the clown Gamzee. If anyone Kanaya hated it was them, and if anything could rile her up it was a reminder of all the annoyances and slights they had visited upon her.

“And it just so happens that I have the perfect example. Why just pretend you’re punishing Gamzee or that seatroll. Let all the frustration, alllll the little traits, the quirks. Every little thing about them that drives you nuts. Let it fuel you.” I added an extra degree of relish to my next words, attempting to help set the mood. “Pretend I am them, and you are to finally mete out so much needed punishment!” She stared at me, a mild look of surprise and shock on her face. She titled her head to the side a bit, recollecting various memories of the pair, each one causing her visible anger. Her breaths became shallow and her mouth twisted into a snarl, and I could feel her tremble slightly.

My own temperament changed in response. The previous feelings of confidence and mild annoyance now replaced with worry and a tinge of fear. I’d never seen Kanaya act in such a manner and I grew worried that I’d gone too far perhaps. Though if I’d known in hindsight just what was in store for me, I’d probably orgasm right then and there. Kanaya calmed herself, managing to cease her trembling, yet still she retained that air of malevolence. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, slowly returning her gaze back to me, her grimace transforming into a toothy shark like grin. Eyeing me as if I was a piece of meat, some prey to be devoured.

“Rose.” She spoke, a hint of power and authority in her voice. She then placed one hand against the back of my head, pushing downwards and forcing me to look to the floor. I was trembling now myself, a mixture of fear and excitement overcoming me. Then without warning I felt a powerful slap against my rear, and jumped in response. Kanaya bowed her head to mine, firmly grasping a clump of my hair and tugging on it slightly. I could feel her breath brushing against the nape of my neck, and in the most sinister voice I’d ever hear her make she spoke to me. “I Do Believe We Shall Be Using Zazzerpan As Our Safety Phrase. In Fact I Know We Will.”

She lifted her crop again, bringing it down with as much force as could without breaking it. As it made contact with my skin it gave out a loud cracking noise, causing me to tense up in pain. My ass stinging with a sharp pulsing pain. Kanaya raised the whip once more, this time striking me harder then before. Again she hit me, and again, each time more powerful then the last, each whack more painful then before. I tried biting my lip to keep from squealing, yet as much as it hurt I wanted more. As if reading my desires Kanaya wordlessly tossed her toy aside, and after raising her arm, slapped my ass. I cried out, grunting in pain. She seemed satisfied with my reaction and wasted no time in resuming my punishment. This time however offering no break or relief, viciously whaling on my now sore rump.

Occasionally she’d lower her strikes, every few slaps hitting the area between my buttocks and pubic region. Every time I could feel a small twinge of pleasure mixed with pain, each time struggling not to moan or gasp. Every passing second I could feel a wonderful and pulsing feeling building from within me, every slap and sting sending me further and further into greater heights of ecstasy. In time I stopped caring about appearances and finally let my mind wander. I groaned, I moaned, I hissed, and I begged her to never stop. Begged her to send me over the edge, drooling like an idiot and wet with precum. Kanaya responded by shoving two fingers into me, sliding them in and out, toying and teasing me, pressing, grinding and rubbing against me. She stopped then, raising her hand to her mouth and sucked on her wet sticky fingers.

“Oh My.” She giggled a bit. “Why Rose I Didn’t Think You Could Be So Tasty. And Such A Lovely And Delightful Fragrance As Well. Oh But I Must Simply Wonder A Bit. Ive Already Done So Much For You My Little Rose. Perhaps You Could Give Me A Little Something In Return As Well? And By Perhaps I Of Course Mean You Most Certainly Will.” She lowered me to the floor, bringing me to my knees. I gazed up at her, taking in all her details. She was almost a different person now, no longer possessing that dainty and delicate air she tended to carry with her most times. No this time she beamed with confidence, a sense of mastery and dominance about her, as if she didn’t think but knew matter of factly who was in charge. As I looked upon her I noticed the fingers of her right glove were darkened slightly with dampness, her chest was heaving, and small beads of jade colored fluid streaked down her legs.

“Now Rose I Know How Much You Want To Pail Right Now, But What Kind Of A Dom Would I Be If I Just Ceased With This Wonderful Little Learning Experience Were Having?” Kanaya grinned at me, sliding her hands up and down her body, feeling her self up and then sliding her hands between her thighs. “And You Do Want Me To Learn Correct?” She began rubbing herself, sliding her fingers against the fabric of her underwear. Her breath quickened in pace, and she started to simultaneously fondle herself while playing with her breasts, pinching and pulling her nipples, sliding her other set of fingers through her folds and rubbing her clit. I wanted so badly then and there to play with myself, to do something. I even foolishly tried pulling my arms free, hoping to join in her activities yet I was too exhausted to do more then wiggle and fidget. “Oh Am I Getting You Excited Rose? Are You Enjoying This Perhaps?”

She smirked at me, and then resumed diddling herself. “Do You Want Me To Untie You Rose? Maybe Play With You A Bit, Rub And Touch You In All The Right Places?” I nodded frantically in response. So desperate for her touch that I was rubbing my thighs together, trying to get even the smallest sensation. “Well Too Bad Little Rose. Im Not Finished With My Own Entertainment And Why I Even Believe I Enjoy Watching You Squirm So. Seeing You Writhe And Wiggle Like That Just Puts Me In Such A Lovely Mood.” She perked up then, a look of realization appearing on her face. “Speaking Of Things That Writhe…” Kanaya then stopped her play session and walked towards me, sliding her fingers into the band of her panties and twirling them around the elastic only to loosen her hold and let it snap back to her waist. She was right next to me then, her pubic area only a scant few inches from my face and her left hand resting on my head, her fingers combing and playing with my hair. “Have You Ever Seen A Trolls Genitalia Rose? I Know How Much You Just Love Your Xenophillia Yet For All Your Obsession I Don’t Think Youve Ever Actually Managed To Obtain A Look. Well One That Wasnt In Anatomical Books.” She gritted my hair then, yanking it a bit. Not hard enough to hurt but enough to get my attention. I then saw her other hand move to her legs, she started playing with herself again, and I so very much wanted to help.

Without realizing it I was leaning towards her pussy, I wanted so badly to taste her, eat her up, to guide my tongue along every inch of her jade lips and clit. I wanted to make her shudder and moan as I sucked and lapped my tongue against her. But most of all I did want to see. I wanted to know if all the drawings, pictures, and diagrams did it justice. When I had first seen it in some now forgotten book, I was instantly in love. Every little detail about it so wonderfully designed and crafted. And now here at last I would finally get to witness such beautiful lovecraftian sights. She tugged on the side of her panties, pulling it aside and revealing her moist swollen pussy to me. It looked more or less exactly the same as a human girl’s privates save for the difference in color; of which I was myself surprised. I had expected Kanaya to be colored green yet its tones were of a slightly darker shade of grey. I felt slightly disappointed; I had after all expected to witness a rather large monstrous tentacle where her clit was located. Though as I looked closer I saw what I had assumed to be her clit colored a light shade of jade green. It began to wiggle a bit, as if struggling to free itself, then to my most wonderful delight a long and slick tendril writhed and at last burst free.

It was to put it simply, the most glorious and beautiful sight I’d ever beholden. It was roughly as long as my forearm and as wide as my wrist at its base, gradually tapering off at the head. It glistened with a thin oily layer of genetic material, small beads of green fluid of various hues dripping and coating its surface, a few falling as it writhed and twitched in midair. It then gently began to caress the side of my face, leaving a sticky sweet smelling smear. To phrase it in a manner Dave would,”I was in fucking heaven.” My face was plastered with the most dopey, stupidest looking smile I’d ever managed and my mind was awash with the highest sense of euphoria.

Kanaya was holding it by the base, and pulled me forward, keeping her grip on my locks. “You Want To Taste It Correct?” I nodded enthusiastically. “Very Well. You Have Been A Most Cooperative Little Bitch. Grant You Permission. Now Suck, Slave. Lest I Choke You With It.“ I did as ordered, starting at its base and lapped gently before sliding my tongue along the shaft to the tip. It had a surprisingly delightful tangy flavor to it, tasting vaguely of fruit gushers. As I licked the tip I lapped up a few drops, savoring both the intoxicating flavor and the sticky sensation as I ran it along the roof of my mouth, letting it mix with my saliva before gulping it down. 

I don’t know what overcame me next, but I didn’t care. I wanted more, I needed more. And without warning I took the tip into my mouth and as hard as I could manage sucked on it, starved for that tangy sweet fluid. I seemed to have caught Kanaya by surprise at this, as she lost her grip on my head and had to grab hold of my shoulders to keep from collapsing. I took my chance and took as much of it into my mouth, sliding my head up and down its length, occasionally stopping at my deepest to suck and catch as much of that heavenly jade ambrosia; trying all the while to gulp and swallow every drop.

Kanaya shuddered and moaned in ecstasy, her breaths quick and shallow. She quickly regained her composure and yanked me back, careful not to be too forceful lest I accidentally bite her. Her face was contorted into some mix of anger and pleasure. “Oh Do You Want It That Bad You Little Cum Slut!? Fine. Open Your Mouth Rose.” I complied. She then placed one hand underneath my mouth and thrust her entire tentibulge in, quickly moving her hands to the back of my head and forcing herself as deep she could. “Rose Your Memory Seems To be Slipping. Have You Not Forgotten That I Am The Dom Of This Session? I Am The One Who Punishes You. Perhaps A Lack Of Breathing Privileges Will Help Run Your Memory A Bit.”

As she held me in place I could feel the tip of her bulge tickle the back of my throat, irritating me and making me choke. I couldn’t breath and her writhing wasn’t helping my situation any further. Luckily it didn’t last much longer and as fiercely as she invaded my esophagus she pulled free. I gagged and coughed, spitting equal parts saliva and troll cum, trying to catch my breath. Tears were in my eyes and my jaw was sore. Yet I didn’t utter the safeword. In spite of it all I wanted more. Kanaya lowered her face towards mine. “Rose.” She spoke in her usual calm voice. “Where Would You Prefer I Cum? Would You Like It In Your Mouth? You Seem To Love My Flavor Quite A Lot Or Maybe I Should Choose Another Spot?” Before I could respond she shoved herself back in, this time bobbing my head while she bucked her hips forward. “Oh Well I Suppose Well Just Have To Try Everything Until We Come To Some Sort Of Consensus.” 

This time wasn’t as uncomfortable or painful as the last, I could at least breath now and plus could finally enjoy the feeling of that fruity tendril sliding against my taste buds. Whats more I could also at last fully appreciate the various little subtle sensations of her engorged xenocock rocking in and out. The twitches and spasms as the pressure of my mouth pulled and tugged on it. The feeling of it wiggling when my tongue licked and lapped it. And dear dark gods, that sweet gooey syrupy trollcum, how I craved it. Every few seconds gulping and devouring every drop I could manage, and each time causing Kanaya to shudder and moan. She’d slow herself to savor that feeling before quickening her pace again, and before long her gradual sliding motion turned into powerful thrusts. She was as lost in the act as I was, pulling on my head and nearly face fucking me.

Finally with one powerful thrust she held me to her groin and after a few short jerks back and forth, at last came. I was unprepared for just how much nor how powerful it was and soon my throat and mouth were overflowing with her durian spunk, small spurts ejecting from my lips. She let go and unloaded torrent after torrent onto my face, coating my entire chest and face before falling on her ass. I swallowed every drop, ignoring the pain every gulp caused me, still unsatisfied and unfulfilled. As I tried to catch my breath I dropped to the floor, gasping and trying to lick my face clean between breaths. Kanaya was still shuddering with delight, her legs shaking and her tentilbulge twitching weakly. “Oh My Rose I Am Quite Sorry For Failing To Warn You In Advance.” She laughed weakly. “I Suppose I Was Too Caught Up And Distracted By Your Protein Shoots Contractions.” I would have responded to her but my jaw was too sore to move and besides, I’d finally gotten that extract of pure Kanaya that had so eluded me throughout this whole encounter.

While her precum was sweet and tangy, possessing a oily like consistency, the final product was very thick and gooey, like the syrup of some betty Crocker gummy confectionary. It was also considerably stronger in flavor, almost sickenly sweet and overpowering. And I was drenched in it. Even after I’d consumed every drop Kanaya had almost suffocated me with I still wanted more, and like some addict in desperate need of a fix I was even starting to clean the floor up, trying to get just one more drop of that fluid. Kanaya had returned to me by now, a towel in hand and her usual warm and well composed smile on her face. She helped me to my knees and cleaned me off, wiping away her gunk and leaving a light sticky coat on my skin. “Now Rose While This Whole Event Has Been Considerably Taxing On Me I Am Happy To Say That I Can Keep This Routine Going If You Are Willing And Able To As Well. In Fact I Am Quite Ecstatic To Inform You That The Output Of Genetic Material I Gave Was Only A Slight Fraction Of What I Am Typically Able To Produce Assuming That Information Is Of Any Interest To You Which I Have To Assume Is Considering How Eagerly Youve Been Devouring It.” I nodded in approval, even after all this I wasn’t even close to done, and I was still looking forward to getting a feel, so to speak, for just what her blessed tentacle felt like in other situations.

“Oh Thats Exceptional Rose. In Fact I Also Wish To Inform You That This Whole Experience Has Been Quite Fun For Me And I Must Admit That The Change In Temperament Has Also Been Curiously Very Delightful As Well And…” I interrupted her then. “Kanaya, I’m very happy for you but shut up and fuck me already.” She stopped her typical rambling and with as much enthusiasm before, picked up her dom persona. “Oh Did You Talk Back To Me Miss Lalonde?” She grasped my neck, making a wicked looking grin. “Did You Already Forget Whos In Control Here? It Seems Your Still As Obtuse And Defiant As Ever Before.” She made a tsk-tsk noise whilst wagging her finger. “I Had Hoped That Perhaps That Vicious Face Fucking Would Have Straightened You Out But It Would Seem, You Little Obstructive Bitch, That You Need Some Harsher Punishment.”

She released her grip over me, letting me fall to my back. As she towered over me a look of renewed bravado and zeal was upon her face and an air of fresh resolve in her demeanor. Gone was all trace of that awkward and forced sense of confidence she had put on earlier, replaced now by a genuine feeling of power and authority. I myself felt exhausted, my sore and aching body overcome with fatigue, but more so with arousal; my wet hot cunt swollen with lust and now so very desperate for attention. As much as Kanaya was pushing me to my limits, I still wasn’t finished. Nor did I know just how much longer this would last and I wanted to see just what she could fully do under these circumstances as well as how much I could endure, even if the experience left me broken and ruined.

She held her elongated clit in her hand, letting it curl and wrap around and between her fingers, gripping and ringing it through. She then dropped to her knees, and pulled my legs open while positioning herself between. Curiously I think Kanaya had for all her experience and knowledge with breeding, had never actually seen human anatomy in person before, much myself. She looked at it with a bemused expression before uttering, “Oh My Rose Is That Your Bone Bulge?” She said condescendingly. “Why Look How Small It Is. Its Amazing If You Ever Manage To Get Yourself Off Though Considering Youre Coming To Me I Doubt That Tiny Pathetic Little Nub Even Works Right. Or Perhaps Your Own Hands Are Not Up To The Task?” It was then she brushed the tip down my clit, eliciting a shudder from me. “Oh Rose You Stupid Little Living pail. Can You Accomplish Anything Correctly? Oh Well I Guess Like Always I Must Do Everything Myself, I Wonder How This Orifice Of Yours Will Feel.”

Kanaya rubbed herself against me, her slick and oily member gliding through my folds while flicking my clit. My entire body was hot and weak, my pussy swollen and wet, that slow building feeling now damn near overpowering. I just wanted desperately to cum by now and Kanaya’s playful explorations were quickly putting me over the edge. The tip of her member then coiled around my clitoris, sliding around it and sending shockwaves of pleasure through my entire body. It was more then I could bare and at long last I finally came, my body tensing up, and my legs now tightly hugging Kanaya. “My My Rose, Is That All It Takes To Set You Off? I Suppose This Lovely Little Thing Has More To It Then I First Thought. Human Anatomy Is Such A Interesting Thing.”

I’m not sure what happened next, my body wracked with the afterglow of sex and listless with exhaustion. I could still feel Kanaya playing and feeling around my orifice, more out of curiosity now then anything else. Though after gathering enough strength to weakly lift my head I saw her adjust herself, seemingly aiming for something, then she placed one arm beside my head while hovering over me and plunged herself in. Let me first admit here and now that I was no stranger to such self explorations yet every time I had impaled myself so to speak I had at least the comfort of something meant for the human body even if all those lovecraftian dildos were rather large. Kanaya as careful as she was trying to be was nearly more then I could handle; her gargantuan tentacle spreading and filling me, causing me to arch my back out. Kanaya mercifully at least kept from moving, holding herself in place, though I suspect it was more due to trying to keep her own composure then anything on my part.

Finally I felt my muscles relax, and desperate for some much needed release, begged to Kanaya, to anyone really to at last give me the release I had so long been denied by now. I felt Kanaya pull herself slightly before plunging in again, this time more gently. Slowly, little by little she picked up her pace, sliding in and in with ever increasing force. I felt a slight tug against my back then and noticed my arms were free, and as tight as I could I clamped them around Kanaya’s back, my legs copying the motion. “Rose I Am Not Very Good A Flushed Gestures And I Know I Tend To Ramble On And On Quite A Lot And Typically At The Worst Times As Well Yet I Want You To Know That I Have Never In My Life Felt So Very Much Alive And Happy Then This Very Moment Nor So Lucky.”

She pounded into me, spreading me, filling me, but most wonderfully of all, holding me tight; her forehead leaning against mine as her tentibulge grinded against my insides. That hot pulsing pleasant feeling was growing again, gradually building up within me. Sending slow powerful waves throughout my body as Kanaya drenched my insides with her hot sticky precum. Finally, almost agonizingly my climax took hold, numbing my mind to everything and anything else, save for a warm and pleasant prodding feeling in my mouth. When it regrettably subsided, I realized I was holding onto Kanaya for dear life, my limbs clenching her like a vice grip, and our lips locked together while our tongues, so long kept from one another, finally met and played. We parted and gave up any remaining exertion; I collapsing to the floor while she rested herself on me.

In spite of all the pleasure and occasional pain, in spite of the awkward yet cute introductions, in spite of every lovely and loving moment, none of them even remotely compared to the simple joy of the warm embrace we shared that moment. And so I must somewhat abruptly bring this explicit and most private (Dave that means if you’ve read any of this and I do mean even the smallest little word, I will make all the embarrassments your brother visited upon you pail in comparison to what I will do to you, I swear it) tale to a close. Oh and if a certain Jade blood colored troll should happen to rather conveniently discover this I would most certainly hope she enjoys reading it as much as I put it to words.  
Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rose lalonde introduces a certain special jade blood of her affections to more carnal fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic got such a good response, that i decided on adding a second part.

From the personal Diary of Rose Lalonde. Entry 612

Now where do I begin this next entry? I suppose I should include a short introduction of sorts. 

It wasn’t particularly long after that rather special day of days. Kanaya and I had begun to push the more carnal limits of our relationship to ever greater heights, slowly exploring each other’s alien anatomy while sampling our respective species’ romantic customs. 

That is not to say that we were purely in a sexual relationship, oh no. In fact we put equal time into more emotional activities; I attempting my best to experience and try in turn every quadrant of Troll romance while Kanaya tried the more singularly human love, of course we both fumbled at both. Well I did more so. Troll romance being rather a bit too alien I suppose for me to properly grasp while human love was not if any different then matespritship. And in all honesty, Kanaya’s various mistakes were more cultural in origin then due to our differing races. 

Of course, try as I might to retain some semblance of confidence, I am, to be rather blunt actually quiet self conscious of my own abilities. And it would seem that upon reflection I was to blame once again for yet another issue in our relationship. 

Mind you, this one was not as serious as our previous one. No unlike the first being born out of a lack of attentiveness on my part, this one was due to my own fear regarding my lack of well… I suppose skill. To be honest, I was actually rather afraid in fact, so much so that I actually began to take to the drink once more. 

Now it started off as minuscule sips, just enough to give me the confidence boost I so desperately wanted but not so much that I was unable to control my actions. Kanaya and I would go about our respective days. I brimming with an air of self respect and certainty that I wasn’t making an utter fool of myself. 

Some days we would spend together, and whenever I was certain that Kanaya would drink from my neck I would intentionally limit myself, so as not to intoxicate her as well. To help with that particular matter more, I would schedule days in advance for that sort of thing, better ensuring Kanaya’s and unintentionally my own sobriety. For the most part, things remained pleasant and mostly functional between us.

Of course like any couple; human or otherwise, were would occasionally engage in more amorous activities. Though unlike that of my last notable entry, things never quite got that exciting… Well mostly never. 

Our activities were limited to the usual flare, she and I would engage in various bits of foreplay, one of us would heat things up so to speak, and then we’d savor every second of the more intense acts of our lovemaking. Now every other time we’d try to spice it up a bit, perhaps trying this or that activity, if for no other reason than to keep it from becoming dull. What’s more, Kanaya and I did occasionally partake in vastly more exciting activities as well but those tended to always be restrictive to more special dates, such as an anniversary or as a reward for good behavior.

But, and I’ll admit that I’m not particularly proud of this next part; I became somewhat addicted to that numbing high the alcohol gave me. And damn my self destructive tendencies, I should have known this sort of thing would happen, my seer powers notwithstanding. 

After all, how many nights and days did I notice my own mother drown herself with gin in her own miserable attempts to stifle her loneliness and fear? How many times had I seen her passed out and subconsciously and then later fully known exactly why she was constantly hammered? 

Yet still I followed her in my own path to oblivion, fully aware and yet ironically unaware of what I was doing to myself; letting my own fear of my flaws and denial of my weaknesses stop me from slowly, bit by bit becoming entranced to the smooth and blissful grips of Mr. Daniel and his damnable cohort Captain Morgan. 

And so, everyday, little by little, I drank ever more. Slightly increasing the amount I took in the hopes to obtain that familiar and lovely buzz the poison liquid offered. I loved it, the sense of power it gave; both physical and mental. How it washed away all worries and fears, how I could finally focus my attentions on other matters. Like Kanaya for example. 

 

I think in a small way she was another reason I drank. I loved and still love her, and I was worried, worried that without a computer screen to filter all my flaws and unpleasant aspects, that she’d finally see who the real me was and would thus come to abandon me. It was stupid I admit, but I suppose I can be forgiven for being a stupid teenager, and one with no adult or parental guide to help me through the so often confusing passage of puberty. 

And so I drank, finding myself edging ever closer to alcoholism and slowly mirroring my late mother (god rest her soul wherever it is). Soon days would pass in which I would find myself slipping in my carefully crafted schedule. I would wake up, the booze still running through my veins and the effects still lingering as well. Shamefully I would hide from her, making some excuse for my elusive behavior, and all the while feeling utterly ashamed at both my lies and how easily Kanaya swallowed them; assuming that it was just an odd quirk of human nature she simply failed to grasp. 

I could confidently at least remain somewhat composed in my behavior, or least I felt as if I was. I’ll admit that it could have been simply the booze affecting my judgment. But of course, sooner or later I would slip, and would forget to avoid Kanaya when the affect of the alcohol was riding high. Though… As awkward as the results were, at least I can say that she and I both had a rather fun time of one particular incident. 

The beginnings of that particular day are somewhat sketchy to me, though whether that was due to the alcohol or a lack of anything of note before my erotic encounter with Kanaya or perhaps even both I cannot tell. What I remember of the events of that day start as such. 

I was drunk at the time, enough so to feel that familiar and welcoming warmth seep and run through me as it carried a comforting type of numbness along with it. It was a special kind of heat, the sort that makes the deepest recesses of your body pleasantly hot while the outer layers feel but decent warmth. You feel as if every touch is lovely and welcome any against your skin. As for the numbness, it dulls only pain whether emotional or physical but mercifully allows your body to retain any pleasurable feeling you might grasp. 

Though while I was quite under the influence, I was still able to retain enough control of my faculties to make somewhat coherent and slightly rational decisions, or at least enough to avoid tripping over myself. 

I was wandering a dark corridor at the time if I recall correctly, stumbling through the darkness, and aimlessly looking for some location or person whose identity now eludes me. Occasionally I would take a swig of the wine bottle, further drowning myself in the comforting hedonism I had become addicted to. I don’t know how long I kept this task up, but despite seemingly making no progress, I soldiered on, utterly convinced I was somehow closer to my goal. 

After some unknown space of time, I finally emptied the last drop of the rich spirits that had been my sole companion for so long at that point. By then my drinking had become sluggish and its effects weakened. I still felt pleasantly buzzed yet it was far too dull for my needs and so I shifted my goals towards finding more of the devil’s drink to wet my appetites, using my seer powers of light to aid me. 

Though curiously, my thoughts were geared more so towards simply finding pleasurable company then specifically finding a stiff drink and I believe in retrospect this small yet significant difference of a detail was what lead me to my ultimate destination of indeed pleasurable company. 

I stumbled toward my goal, whatever that was. The halls and pathways of the meteor all tended to look the same even during more sober moments, and I found myself venturing along some aimless path with no real particular direction beyond whatever my instincts and seer powers pulled me towards. At the time my drunkenness was beginning to fade, and the walls and other surroundings began to cease spinning and warping as the effects began to dull. 

Eventually I made my way to a lit room, still feeling slightly buzzed yet now able to make more or less coherent decisions. I pushed the door open to find that oh so familiar room that I’d come rather acquainted with these past several months; Kanaya’s room, as ironically messy yet orderly as ever. Slowly I marched in, sensing both her presence and what I was utterly certain to be more booze. While I could never confirm it, I had felt that she had been stealing my supply in the hopes that it might make me sober, but as always I had a knack for improvising and ultimately it did little; I could always manufacture or find more regardless. 

Sure enough, after but a moment of rifling through various hiding spots I found a cache loaded with the stuff, and without hesitation I ripped free the cork and gulped the sweet heavenly fluid down. Its effects took hold quickly, warming me up once more and recreating those pleasurable twinges I so loved about it. I felt confidant once more and hungry for any sort of physical stimulation, and knowing my darling Kanaya was here, I hungered to feel her touch. 

Expectedly she seemed to have taken notice of my actions and came to investigate the commotion I had caused. As she walked into the room she took a curious look at things. First at me, then to the now empty bottle I held; her face turning crestfallen.

“Rose Are You Seriously Becoming Inebriated Off That Human Soporific Drink Again?” She asked.

“whey yessh, et woood sheem I yam kanayia.” I responded. Kanaya began to walk towards me, sighing as she approached. She pulled my bottle free and gently put it aside, placing the back of her hand against my forehead and placing my face into the palm of her hands. 

“Rose I Know You Enjoy Doing This Sort Of Thing But It Worries Me. Your Brother Dave Informed Me Of The Various Dangers Of Constant Inebriation And Its Other Unsavory Effects And I Worry That You Might Have The Alcoholism.” She said. She moved her hands to my shoulders and gave me a worried look. Luckily as drunk as I was, I was still just sober enough to still make sense of things and retain some semblance of control. And feeling Kanaya hold me must have sent me into a more… Erotic state of mind.

I snuck a quick glimpse of her chest and hips before returning to her face. It might have been the booze talking and it probably was but, I began to feel a certain desire to feel her touch every inch of me. My mind began to wander into more forbidden areas and I started to fantasize of Kanaya and that special first day. 

I wanted to strip her naked, explore her body. I wanted to make her squirm and moan just as she had me. Dear god I wanted to know just how that lovely tendril of hers felt in places other than my mouth and pussy. I began to feel myself grow hot and my groin swollen with lust, and I had to press my legs together in the vain hope of stifling these intrusive yet not unpleasant thoughts.

“Rose? Rose Are You Paying Attention To Me?” She said. 

I quickly snapped back to our conversation, perverted ideas still clouding my thoughts. 

“Whyy Kanvira, of coursh I ham. Im just distract-aed by yours pretty facsh ish all.” I said. Kanaya seemed taken aback by this; her face beginning to blush slightly. She smiled for a bit before shaking her head.

“Rose, Please. I Will Not Be Distracted By Flattery. You Seem To Have A Problem And Dave And I Wish To Fix It.” 

I placed my hands on her hips and tilted my head playfully. 

“Oooh but Kaynaya youre reeely are pretty. Ish dont shink I tell hew that. Thet enofs.” I said, quickly copping a feel for her toned motherly ass before returning back to her hips. 

I always loved Kanaya’s ass. Oh she had an abundance of other wonderful assets I assure you, but her ass was simply divine to be frank. I could never really determine if it was due to her troll or rainbow drinker biology or just a lucky blessing of nature, but somehow my darling Kanaya was blessed with a perfect ass. It was the kind of ass that was just soft and cuddly enough that you could rest your head upon, yet firm and toned enough that one could really grab hold of.

I’m sorry; I seemed to have gotten off topic here. Kanaya smiled again; her blushing becoming more noticeable. She grew slightly flustered and removed her hands from me and began to fidget with them.

“Rose I Mean It. You Worry Me Sometimes With This Behavior And While I Do Not Fully Understand All Of This I Still Can At Least Tell Something Is Amiss.” She said. I tried to put her mind at ease and as I searched for something to say, I quickly found what I was looking for. 

I moved my hands to her face, cupping it within my palms. I smiled dreamily and drunkenly slurred to her, 

“Kankryaa, yous worry faaar too much. I rheely doo feel fihne. Geat in fact! And yoeess me dear, realiee do look prehtty.” 

Kanaya brightened up a bit at this, but still looked concerned. I then put my next idea into action.

“Kanaya, I whant to asshure you em fine. Here, if et helps eeease yhour fears, then why noot thake a bit and drink my blood? Shee how I feal and theen judge for yourshelf?” I said, angling my head and presenting my bare neck for extra reassurance. 

Kanaya looked apprehensively at it for a few seconds; her eyes darting randomly as if she wasn’t sure what to do. Finally, after taking a few breaths she slowly moved her head towards me, and slowly sunk her fangs in, taking at first a small sip then a deep one. 

She pulled herself free and let herself take in the blood and alcohol, closing her eyes and holding her breath as she did. 

“Hmm? How ish it?” I asked. Kanaya remained momentarily silent, as if the effects had yet to kick in. 

Finally she answered. “Rose… I. Dont. Feel Anything. Your Blood Tastes Different Though. More Bitter And… Thinner As Well.”

I felt disappointed. At first I worried that perhaps trolls were either immune to alcohol’s effects or if perhaps she hadn’t drank enough. Then I noticed something. Kanaya’s breaths were becoming shallow and ever slightly she began to sway. 

“Wait. Wait A Moment… O-oh. Oh My Rose. I Think. I-I Am B-Beginning To Feel It.” She stammered, trying to catch her breath as she did.

She began to feel herself, sliding her hands along her stomach and chest, then pressing her palms to her face. 

“Oh My Rose! This Really Does. Feel Quite Lovely. I. I Think. I Think I Can See Why You Enjoy This So Much.” She gasped. 

“Oh? Wheel that iss good then.” I slured to her, placing my hands back on her hips, slowly raising them up along her midriff and then to her ass; cupping and grouping it lustfully. 

To my surprise, Kanaya grasped my face and moved to kiss me, after which she then moved to grasp and play with my own rump, sliding her hands under my coattails and into my pants. She probed my mouth deeply, attempting to find and play with my tongue. Not wanting to keep ether it or her lonely, I obliged. Lapping and running mine against hers.

I tried to mimic her actions as best I could, rubbing and toying with her cheeks while trying to find some way to get a feel for her bare posterior. Her own movements had caused my trousers to dip slightly, and as her hands pulled and played, they eventually caused them to fall entirely; only my coattails leaving me any modesty. 

With her hands now fully free to play, Kanaya wasted no time getting a complete handful of my assets. Firmly squeezing and massaging, slapping and patting. She seemed particularly enamored with them, like a child mesmerized by a new toy; ever curious to see what its new plaything could do. 

As she continued to pull and grope my ass, she pulled herself from our deep kiss. I felt a sense of loss and longing at first, then excitement when I realized she was moving back to my neck, taking another drink from me. She took small yet continuous gulps and I felt a feeling of euphoria and light-headedness overcome me. She pulled free, gasping deeply and returning back to play with my tongue. 

As she did I felt a lone finger slide between my cheeks and press itself against my ass, pushing as if uncertain of what to do. Her hand moved to her mouth and she licked her fingers, coating them in saliva before returning back to my rump. Slowly she rubbed her finger along the ring before finally pushing it deep within me, causing me to loudly gasp. Slowly she pulled it back, and then pushed it in again, ever so slightly increasing her rhythm until she could finger fuck me as if it was my pussy.

It was a new sensation for me, and one that I wanted to feel more of. I could feel small tinges of pleasure pulse from my ass as Kanaya pulled and pushed, adding another finger. Yet as good as it felt, it wasn’t enough; I wanted more, I wanted to be spread wide and filled to the utter brim and my ass ached for the feeling of something… More. Something bigger, pumping and filling me. 

I thought then of Kanaya’s tentibulge. Of how thick and girthy it was, how slick and wet it was, dripping with that utterly delicious Jade spunk of hers. Then a most wonderful idea came to me. Why not have Kanaya use that lovely tendril of hers to fuck and fill my ass? It was in my own mind perfectly shaped for the job, and the abundance of precum the practically flowed from it would also make for a perfect lubricant.

I then pulled her hands free and moved behind her, resting my head on her shoulder while I hugged her midriff. 

“Rose… What. What A-re Yo. What Are You Doing?” She asked. 

“Why Kanaynay, jusht, givin yous a little somethin back.” I said, gently groping and rubbing her breasts. She gasped in response and to heighten her pleasure I moved my other down to her groin and began to rub my fingers through her legs. She moaned softly and went slightly limp, cupping and grasping my hands as if silently begging for more. I pinched one of her nipples through the fabric, causing her to arch her back a bit and gasp. 

I loved all the little reactions I could get out of her. How she would moan when I touched this part, or gasp when I rubbed this or pulled on that. How she would murmur sweet little private things to herself. How her breath would heighten or slow depending on what I did. I loved the control over her I possessed, and how I could turn her into a squirming, moaning, sticky little mess if I was so inclined. 

And to that I made my next move; slowly removing first her shirt and then her skirt, and lastly her minty green colored lace panties and bra. I removed the last of my own clothes and pressed my chest against her back, enjoying the feeling of bare skin against skin as I moved my hand back. 

I breathed deeply then in lustful anticipation, licking my lips for what would come. I groped her breast more firmly now, licking my fingers and then rubbing Kanaya’s nipples. My other hand moved between her thighs and I slide and pressed my fingers between her now dripping pussy, occasionally returning them to my tongue for that familiar lovely taste of hers. 

It always struck me as odd how lovely her durian colored spunk tasted, not that I ever complained. And a small part of me was curious if she had ever given herself a little sample. And seeing as I already had a decent amount as it was, I let my fingers become coated in the sticky stuff and as I kissed her neck, brought some to her mouth.

She sucked softly on my fingers, letting the flavor settle on her taste buds before practically deep-throating them. She seemed to take to the flavor like an addict to a new drug and diligently she sucked and lapped every little drop she could.

Once she licked them clean, she turned her head to kiss me and held my head to her. As our tongues played I lost myself in this whole cascade of events, simply savoring the feelings of our bodies pressed close together, of my hands playing and toying with her breasts and pussy, and the delicious sound of her moans and gasps as she writhed against me. 

As my hands explored her body, Kanaya’s own would occasionally assist me. Sometimes working this breast I had ignored or grabbing hold of one of my hands to further get her off. As my fingers dipped between her legs and rubbed her clit I could feel her legs clench and tremble around them. She would quietly whisper and beg for me to never stop, forcing my hand to increase its rhythms and press harder and more firmly. 

My hand was soaked in her precum now, and with every movement I felt the tip of her tenticlit grow ever more engorged. The poor thing was practically begging to be released and played with, and my previous experiences told me that the both of us would soon have our wishes granted. 

With one last flick of my fingers it burst forth, small spurts of that delicious jade precum flying free. Kanaya gasped in surprise, her body tensing as her alien member shivered in my grip. I smiled and stared on in wonder at the most divine, thick glistening tendril of Kanaya Maryam. It writhed and wiggled in my grip, twitching in arousal as small beads of precum fell from its tapered tip to my hand. 

Kanaya was panting deeply, her body starting to go slack as she regained her breath. Slowly I slide my hand up along the shaft, causing her to shudder and moan, and just as slowly I pulled my grip back down. Kanaya arching her head back while gasping.

“Oh G-God Rose.” She stammered. 

“D-Do That. Do That Again.”

“Do what again Kannya?” I said, gently jerking her off ever so slowly.

“What You Are Do-Doing Now!”

I squeezed on the base of her bulge, and then while firmly grasping it pulled all the way up to the tip, tugging softly yet firmly on its tip as I pulled my grip free. Kanaya seized up at this, yelping random mutterings that I couldn’t really determine, though if I had to guess, she’d be begging for more. 

“Now Kanaya, I don’t belive you shayd pleeeeaseeee.”

“R-Rose. P-L-Ease. D-Do M-Moree Of T-That.” She muttered. 

“Verry well then.” I slurred. And with that I repeated the move, this time more firmly. Slowly I jerked her off, my hands pulling and tugging on the tip, my fingers letting the bulge weave itself through them only for me to pull it free once more and cause Kanaya to shudder. My other hand would periodically grip the base and gently stroke as I played with the rest of that most sublime alien member.

Kanaya found ways to keep her hands busy. Though I barely paid much attention to them I occasionally spotted the drooling girl playing with those perky breasts of hers once more. Pulling and pinching her nipples. Occasionally I could hear a pained grunt from her as she gave herself a particularly strong tug, though the way she kept at it in spite, or even perhaps because, made me feel as if she was actually enjoying the pain in her own way; the cute little masochist. 

Nonetheless, I would notice her momentarily lower her hands to diddle herself, only to quickly raise them back once she remembered who was in control of this little operation. To punish her for her lapse in memory and discipline I would grasp the base of her alien member and rapidly jerk it off only to quickly slow my pace. I kept this up a few times, each little interlude pushing her further and further to her limits only to stop just short of climax. And every time, small little beads of pure jade would seep from the tip, coating my hand in that sticky and sweet cum of hers. 

I would of course bring my hand to my mouth for a taste; how fortuitous of me to have a paramour with such a lovely flavor for ejaculate. Now I would keep at least one hand to her xeno dick, keeping my hand riding up and down along the shaft in just the right pace to keep the poor abused thing stimulated but slow enough to prolong it’s suffering. 

Kanaya, curiously had begun to buck her hips against my hands, thrusting herself as I pulled my palms back. I didn’t stop her at first, instead merely enjoying the sight of the typically sexually dominate troll reduced to this whimpering mess. Though I did have to bring her to heel periodically whenever her pace grew faster then I was comfortable with. 

And as before, I would punish her poor discipline with a firm squeeze and a good agonizingly slow jerk. This time however bringing both hands to her base, one above the other, and then thrusting my hips into her as I held her member in place, letting the thrusts do my work. 

It was enough to help build her arousal and keep her on edge, yet not so much that she’d be cumming any time soon, though a greater bounty of that jade spunk of hers did manage to seep out; some even spurting gently. Kanaya would shift her hands, going from desperately grasping my hips to my hands, all in the hope that I’d finally let her cum, even if only a bit. 

She would drool and moan and tense periodically, even beg me to give her some release. Yet I kept refusing. I wanted to see just how far I could push her till the stimulation became too much. 

“Rose! O-oh My G-God. Please! J-j-Just. Let Me Cum.” She yelped, placing a death grip on my hands. I looked to her alien member, all swollen with arousal and desperate to cum. It twitched in my hands, its movements the sort of spasm you’d expect from something ready to burst yet being unable to. A small trail of precum continuously dripped from the tip and as I looked back to Kanaya’s face I saw a pained expression on her. 

“Please…” She muttered to me. I decided then that my little Kanaya had earned a repreave and after planting a gentle kiss on her I then began to increase my pace. This time however I did not slow myself, my motions growing ever quicker and more powerful. I also let Kanaya buck her hips once more, and to my surprise she took hold of my hands and used them as if they were my hips; slamming herself into them with all her might. 

Before long her movements turned jerky and half hazard, her body close to climax. She moaned and muttered incoherent ramblings to no one as her movements went slack and with that last agonizingly blissful thrust she finally came. A massive stream of jade cum came bursting from the tip of her alien member and leaving a large sticky puddle on the floor front of us. 

Smaller spurts followed the larger one; some falling down her shaft and coating my hands, others dripping to the floor. As the last vestiges of her climax receded, her body began to sway slightly as if she was about to faint. 

I helped to keep her aloft till she regained her composure. Curiously, I noticed her member, despite its previous exertions, was still very much erect. What’s more I also remembered the very large glob of jade spunk still coating my hands. 

Kanaya began to fondle her xenoclit again, though more out of curiosity then arousal.

“Oh D-Damn. I. I W-Wash Hoping I Had G-Gotten All That Out Of My S-Sys-Shystem.” She said.

“Hmm… Ohhh Kanaiyah. Do Yous Shink yous up for anotha round?” I slurred. I remembered then that I still had plans yet to be fulfilled, and seeing as how I was still all flustered and horny, I wanted to get my share of some entertainment. 

Kanaya continued to stroke herself, her member beginning to twitch again. Her expression shifted to that same pained lustful one she held but only a few moments ago. 

“Why Yesh Rose.. I. I Think. I Could Still Perform.” She responded. Taking that as my cue, I walked in front of her and got to my knees, grasping the xenoclit around its base. 

“Conshider this a wam up ov shorts.” I stated. Kanaya nodded in response. Slowly I began to jerk it once more, keeping my gentle pace up till it was as engorged and thick as before. Then, after grasping hold of its tip, I gave the thing a few quick licks, sucking softly on the tip for more that of sweet flavor I so longed for. After a brief moment of savoring the rich bouquet, I gently lowered my head down, taking as much as I could into my mouth before rising and then lowering once more.

Kanaya squirmed and panted, the poor girl unused to stimulation this intense. While we had never been prudent or squeamish when it came to sexual matters, we rarely ever had the time to do more than basic stuff; most of our actions consisting of a bit of foreplay and then the main act itself. Not that either of us minded, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want more flavorful things to attempt. 

I continued to bob my head up and down, sliding my tongue along the bottom of Kanaya’s alien member as I took in ever greater inches. Every time I lowered myself I could feel her brush the back of my head, gently pushing me down, and every time I raised, I sucked as hard as I could manage, lapping as much troll cum as I could. Occasionally I would stop briefly to swish and take in the sweet flavor before gulping the whole mess down and then continuing. 

Other times I would gather a small dab of the stuff and gently finger myself, slowly widening my ass; first one finger then a second, and then a third. All to later help my ass accommodate Kanaya’s massive tenticlit. 

Admittedly anal play was something unfamiliar to me, yet I found myself oddly enjoying the experience. It felt… Filling, I suppose the proper word would be. Though as pleasant as my hand was, they would ultimately pale in comparison to the sheer size of my matesprite’s sizable jade colored package. 

Eventually I was finally able to force the entirety of her troll clit in my mouth. Its tip wiggled and tickled the back of my throat, and as my tongue moved and my throat tensed, I could feel Kanaya gently begin to buck her hips ever so slightly. Not wanting to waste what was a golden opportunity and because my jaw felt sore, I pulled it free, coughing just a bit as small trails of saliva and precum spilled down my chin. 

“Now Kanyaya. I schtill need yous in tip top shape for whats I got all plansded. And I cnt. Can. CAnT! Sats it. Anyways, cants has you cumin in my mouths when I needs you too do it sum place else.” I slurred. 

“And. W-Where. Would That Be Rose?” She responded. 

I stood and turned my back to her, bending over ever so slightly and presenting my rump to her. I gave one cheek a nice firm enticing slap, and spread both wide, exposing everything to the horny jade blood. 

“My ash. I wants you to fuck et.” I said.

Kanaya’s face perked up, a look of fascination and lust upon her. Gently she grabbed my cheeks, rubbing them as the tip of her troll clit tickled my asshole. Gently, her hands moved to my hips, grasping hold firmly. She looked to me confusedly, as if uncertain if to proceed. I nodded to her in approval, a beaming smile on my face for added reassurance. She sighed in anticipation, than grasping hold more firmly, pushed the tip of her member past my sphincter. 

I cooed and shuddered as I felt it wiggle within me, only to gasp as Kanaya pushed ever more and spread my ass wide open. Deeper and deeper she went, filling and spreading me ever more yet seemingly never reaching the base of her godly sized dick. With each inch I could feel the shaft spread my ass slowly apart and momentarily Kanaya would stop to savor the feeling of my ass clenching around her. 

I couldn’t really help myself; the feeling of being filled and an aching desire to be stuffed to the brim overcoming me. Every time I involuntarily squeezed around her caused her tenticlit to spasm and violently squirm, which would only cause greater waves of pleasure to wash over me.

Yet still Kanaya had more to give. Once she’d regain her composure, she’d gently push more into me, spreading and filling me to ever greater heights. And with every push and weak thrust, I’d spasm and clench myself, desperately struggling not to simply force Kanaya to shove the whole thing in. 

Nonetheless, while I was able to restrain myself to some extent, I still found that I was pushing my ass back a bit in an effort to get just one inch more in. And every time I did so, poor Kanaya would give out a heady moan or gasp and gently buck her hips, as if she herself was desperate to fuck me senseless. 

Gently she continued to buck, forcing more and more into me, as she did I could feel my ass stretch and filled to limits it had never been pushed to. And with every push I could feel that same large tendril spasm and twitch deep within me, causing me to shudder heavily and beg for more.

At long achingly last, I felt the last inches push inside me, my ass cheeks bumping against her midriff. As they did I could barely stand, my legs shaking wildly as the massive alien member trembled and vibrated deep within me. My mind was in a haze, and my body felt sore yet wonderful as pulsing waves of carnal pleasure continued to wash and resonate throughout me. 

I could feel small beads of precum drip from my asshole as the member struggled to fit inside. Kanaya’s hands were trembling, and I could feel her clench hard on my hips.

“O-Oh God Rosh! T-This. This Is Too Much.. Fuck.” She spoke. I could feel her hands grasp harder. 

“R-rose. Im S-soorry. But. I.. Fuck It.” She said. I barely had any time to react before with one quick motion she pushed me forward, rapidly pulling nearly her entire troll dick free, and with as much force pushed it all back in again. I arched my back and screamed in pleasure, my body being hammered with ecstasy. 

Again she pulled free and again she pushed. This time harder, more roughly, and causing my legs to nearly buckle. Then once more she repeated it, harder still, and causing stronger waves of carnal pleasure to overcome me.

Then again she did it, this time not stopping but pushing in and out in one smooth, quick, and rough motion. Each thrust she gave me caused me to squeal and scream as my ass was being wonderfully fucked and filled. Harder and harder she pushed, thrusting her cock deep inside me with as much force as she could muster.

Before long, she was simply pounding my ass like a demon possessed. I could not remember fully what happened, but before long my mind would go blank as the sheer intensity of the pleasure would overwhelm me.

As my mind drifted in and out of lucidity, I eventually found my face to the floor and my ass held high as Kanaya pounded and slammed into it. In mere seconds I could feel its entire length fill and leave my now gaping asshole. Every time her hips slammed into my cheeks I gasped and found myself struggling not to slip back into that numbing blissful ecstasy. 

I simply didn’t care anymore about anything, only wishing that she never stop. I let my body go limp and my tongue hang free. Every thrust Kanaya made causing me to ramble and moan. I even began to drool like a moron as the pleasure consumed me. 

And then it happened. I took notice that her movements were beginning to go slack and jerky once again. Each thrust seemed to weaken, yet still she pushed onward, desperate to eke out as much stimulation as she could. Then, with one last powerful thrust, she slammed her entire member into me and came. 

Within seconds my already stretched asshole was utterly filled with Kanaya’s jade spunk. Each spasm of her cock causing more to spill into me, and with each spurt I found my own orgasm finally come upon me. My mind went blank and my vision white as my body convulsed as I screamed incoherent words of joy. 

As my climax subsided, I could still feel more spunk empty into me, causing a few ropes of thick cum to spurt free from my anus. Finally Kanaya’s own orgasm subsided and gently she pulled free, causing one last ounce of orgasm to tingle within me.

She panted, then collapsed to the floor and weakly crawled towards me; her last reserve of energy expended. Kanaya lay next to me, gasping for breath and tenderly rubbing my cheek. Then she pulled me closer to her and after giving my forehead a light peck, cuddled with me.

“Rose… I D-Do Hope I Wash Not To Rough With You.” She said. I merely responded with some mumbling, too exhausted to even speak, though I was able to return a weak smile. 

And with that we fell into a deep sleep, my asshole still as sore as my head would be after I later woke up with the most debilitating hangover I’d ever had. A pity even with an alchemizer and limitless supplies, there is still no proper cure for a hangover. 

Oh well. And with that I bring to a close this rather Freudian entry.


End file.
